Olivia and Oliver Meet Homestuck
by Livi.Southy
Summary: Olivia and Oliver are sister and brother. They wake up in a strange building. In a new strange place. They don't know how they got there. But as the two are in with Homestuck, They begin to figure out why they were brought to Homestuck. It's because of Olivia. But she doesn't know that she's got something that she and Oliver have never known about. Will things work out? Or not?
1. Chapter 1

**_Olivia and Oliver Meet Homestuck Chapter One_**

The two siblings woke up in an unknown place.

Olivia was the first one to realise where they were

"This can't be where we are… Oliver, this has to be a dream…" She said quietly to her brother.

Oliver looked around too. Instantly, he realised where he and Olivia were

"No… This is real… Too real to be a dream…" Oliver replied to Olivia.

The two siblings stood up and brushed themselves off.

Olivia looked around more

"This some unknown place in Alternia… I don't know what his place is, but it's definitely not a place I've noticed before" she says while looking around

"I agree. I actually haven't seen this place at all. I've never known Alternia to have a place like this" Oliver said while frowning.

Olivia and Oliver left the building they were in.

It was a lovely sunny day outside.

Olivia looked back at the building

"How come the building was so dark and gloomy inside but it's a lovely sunny day outfit?" She asked

"Spookily, I don't know… I wish I knew or at least had an idea" Oliver says lowly.

Olivia was afraid. But she pulled it together and looked up at the building

"It seemed that whoever owns the building, wanted it to seem spooky so that people are to think its haunted or something…" Olivia said with shudder

"That could be the reason" Oliver said

"W)-(en trut)-(fully, it's not" an unfamiliar voice said.

Olivia and Oliver both looked at where the voice came from and Olivia immediately went wide eyed.

She was looking at a troll. One that had a gold pitchfork with her.

Olivia took a step back as the troll girl took a step forward

"Who are you?" Oliver asked courageously

"Don't you t)-(ink it'd be polite for you to introduce yourselves first?" The female troll asked.

Oliver looked at Olivia, who seemed to have stiffened with fear

"We will introduce ourselves if you won't hurt us" Oliver said bravely.

The troll shrugged

"I can't promise t)-(at" she grumbled.

Oliver narrowed his eyes

"Then there's no point is there? If you're only going to hurt us and accuse us by using our names to report us, then there's just no point in us saying our names" he said firmly.

The troll sighed and she looked at Oliver patiently

"You're full of logic I see. You passed my test wit)-( flying colours" the troll said.

Oliver and Olivia both gave the female troll a confused look

"Oh?" Olivia said

"I was testing you two. You see, we test people to see if t)-(ey're good or bad. You two are good because if you were to trust us quickly and us to trust you quickly, then I would know you bot)-( would be bad" the troll said.

Olivia sighed and she looked at Oliver

"I'm scared…" She whispered to her brother

"Don't be scared. Everything is okay. This troll says we passed her test with flying colours" Oliver said softly.

The troll smiled at the two

"Well, I can trust you two. My name is Meenah Peixes" Meenah introduced herself

"Nice to meet you too, Meenah. My name is Oliver" Oliver said

"And my name is Olivia" Olivia said

"Nice to meet you both" Meenah grinned.

Olivia and Oliver both smiled at Meenah.

The three all walked off together

"What building was that?" Olivia asked Meenah

"It's the building w)-(ere we keep )-(umans t)-(at we're to capture" Meenah replied.

Olivia and Oliver both went wide eyed

"To capture!?" Olivia asked in shock

"Yes. To capture. We )-(ave )-(ad our eyes on many )-(umans and we capture t)-(e ones t)-(at we find most interesting" Meenah replied.

Olivia clutched onto Oliver's arm

"I-Interesting? Are you going to kill us?" She asked.

Oliver and Meenah both looked at Olivia

"W)-(at? No! No of course not! Not to kill unless necessary. We didn't capture you two to kill you" Meenah said in shock.

Olivia didn't believe Meenah and clearly, she was showing it.

Meenah sighed

"It mig)-(t be better if t)-(e Leader of t)-(e Dancestors talk to you about t)-(is and to explain it to you" she said.

Olivia now looked confused

"You will meet )-(im w)-(en you see )-(im" was all Meenah said.

Olivia felt nervous instantly

"Don't panic, Olivia. )-(e's a nice guy and t)-(ere's no way )-(e'd want to )-(urt a girl like you" Meenah added.

Olivia nodded.

She was still clutching onto Oliver's arm

"Stay with me if it makes you feel better" Oliver said softly to his younger sister.

Olivia nodded. Being with Oliver gave her the comfort she needed.

Meenah went quiet while the three walked.

Oliver then looked at Meenah

"You've gone quiet. Are you alright?" He asked Meenah cautiously.

Meenah only huffed

"Yeah. I'm fine" she said lowly.

It sounded as if she was grumbling.

Oliver looked ahead of him, not wanting to disturb Meenah any further.

Olivia went quiet. But from time to time, she looked at Meenah.

Meenah eventually looked at Olivia and caught her looking at her.

Olivia immediately looked away, fear seemed to be plastered on her face

"Is somefin t)-(e matter Olivia?" Meenah asked

"N-No…" Olivia replied meekly.

Meenah raised an eyebrow

 _ **'Clearly t)-(ere is somefin bot)-(ering t)-(is girl'**_ she said to herself in her mind.

The three eventually got to another building

"T)-(is is it" Meenah smiled wide.

Olivia and Oliver both looked up at the large building

"Wow" Oliver said in awe.

Meenah was grinning at this point

"Pretty impressive ain't it? T)-(is w)-(ere everyone is during t)-(e day" Meenah replied, looking at Oliver.

Olivia felt intimidated

"This is scary to me…" She whispered.

Oliver looked at Meenah

"There's not going to be anyone to harm my sister, is there?" He asked.

Meenah lightly frowned with concern

"Well no, not entirely. A couple Ancestors are a bit, dodgy at times so maybe it would be best for you to stay wit)-( Olivia. Let )-(er stay by you" Meenah nodded.

Oliver nodded too.

The three entered the building.

When they got to the main room for the Dancestors, all eyes went to them and all conversation stopped.

Olivia clutched a little tighter to Oliver's arm.

Oliver kept his sister right beside him.

A male troll approached the three.

Meenah quietly whispered something to the male troll.

He frowned but nodded and Meenah left.

Olivia and Oliver looked at the male troll and he looked at the two.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Olivia and Oliver Meet Homestuck Chapter Two**_

"I have heard that 9ne 9f y9u is afraid. Is that c9rrect?" The Leader of Dancestors asked.

Olivia nodded, as indication that she was the one afraid.

The Leader looked at Olivia, non-threatening

"Y9u d9n't have anything t9 fear Miss. We're n9t here t9 hurt y9u in any way" the Leader smiled.

Olivia returned a small smile to be polite.

The Leader then looked at Oliver

"Are y9u her 6r9ther?" The Leader asked

"Yes. I am Olivia's older Brother" Oliver said

"What's y9ur name?" The Leader asked.

Oliver raised an eyebrow

"Is this another test?" He asked.

The Leader gave Oliver a strange look

"I'm s9rry? D9 y9u think I'm testing y9u?" He asked

"Meenah did the exact thing to us" Olivia said softly.

The Leader looked at Meenah

"Meenah, was that really necessary?" He asked

"I'm sorry! I truly )-(ad to! It was only me. It doesn't )-(ave to be anyone else" Meenah replied.

The Leader sighed and looked back at Oliver and Olivia

"N9. I'm n9t testing y9u. That's just a ha6it Meenah has s9 d9n't w9rry" the Leader said softly.

Oliver nodded

"Alright then. My name is Oliver" he introduced himself

"Nice t9 meet y9u 9liver" the Leader said then looked at Olivia

"And I'm supp9sing y9ur name is 9livia" he said softly

"Yes." Olivia nodded

"Nice t9 meet y9u 69th. My name is Kankri and I'm the Leader 9f all Dancest9rs" Kankri introduced himself

"Nice to meet you Kankri" Oliver said and Olivia only smiled sweetly.

Kankri noticed immediately something about Olivia

"Are y9u shy, 9livia?" He asked, gently smiling

"Yeah," Olivia said shyly.

Kankri only grinned

"I find it ad9ra6le" he says kindly.

Olivia blushed lightly

"Thank you" she says, sounding incredibly shy.

Without warning, someone quickly ran into the room.

He looked younger than the Dancestors

"KANKRI, YOU HAVE TO COME QUICKLY. WE'VE GOT AN ISSUE" the young male said.

Kankri nodded and looked at Oliver and Olivia

"Stay here. I'll 6e 6ack s99n" he said and Oliver nodded.

Kankri ran out of the room with the younger male.

Olivia let Oliver's arm go and she eventually turned up her courage.

She was afraid. Now, she's alright.

Olivia caught Meenah looking at her.

Meenah motioned for Olivia to go to her.

Olivia looked at Oliver and he nodded.

Olivia looked back at Meenah and approached her.

Olivia immediately froze when Meenah yanked her towards her

"Are you trying to get me into trouble wit)-(Kankri?" Meenah asked Olivia lowly.

Olivia shook her head, clearly telling the truth.

Meenah was approached by another troll. It was another female

"Meenah, leave the poor girl alone" she said.

Meenah looked at the troll and tightened her grip then let Olivia's wrist go.

The troll approached Olivia and smiled at her

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Yeah… Thank you…" Olivia nodded

"My name is Aranea. It's nice to meet you Olivia" Aranea smiled

"Nice to meet you too Aranea" Olivia returned the smile.

Meenah walked off, grumbling.

Olivia looked beside her and saw Oliver there, taking her wrist and seeing where Meenah had grabbed her wrist.

Aranea looked too and she frowned

"I'm so sorry for my moirails' 8ehaviour" she said apologetically

"It's alright…" Olivia said quietly.

Oliver let Olivia's wrist go just as Kankri entered the room again.

Aranea looked at Kankri then away from him and to where Meenah walked off to

"I'll go and have a talk to Meenah. I'll see you two around" Aranea said and walked off.

Olivia looked at her wrist and saw a red hand mark. It wasn't light but nor was it heavy. It just seemed in between.

Oliver looked and saw Kankri approaching

"What happened y9u tw9?" He asked.

Oliver only showed Kankri Olivia's wrist

"9h my G9g. Wh9 did that?" Kankri asked softly

"Meenah" Olivia replied fragilely.

Kankri looked at where she could hear Meenah and Aranea's voices and frowned.

Meenah looked at the trio and then looked away again as Aranea began talking to her again.

Kankri looked at Olivia

"I'm sure she didn't mean t9 hurt y9u" he said gently.

Olivia frowned

"Well, she did that for a reason…" She said quietly.

Kankri frowned

"What did she tell y9u?" He asked

"She thought I was trying to get her in trouble with you for some reason…" Olivia replied.

Meenah growled as she heard what Olivia said.

Kankri shook his head lightly

"Meenah d9es that t9 scare pe9ple. She likes t9 6e intimidating. Just like her Ancest9r, the C9ndescensi9n" he said lowly.

Oliver looked at Meenah due to hearing her approach.

Olivia looked and she saw Meenah was looking at her, terribly enraged.

Kankri looked at Meenah and crossed his arms over his chest, he looked disappointed.

Olivia and Oliver both stepped a couple steps away.

Before Meenah could lay a punch on Olivia, someone grabbed both her wrists and pulled her back, holding her back

"W)-(oa t)-(ere, Meena)-(. You don't go )-(urting )-(umans w)-(o were only doing t)-(e rig)-(t t)-(ing" an unfamiliar voice said.

When everyone looked at who it was, they all stepped back.

Olivia looked and saw a female who was a bit taller than Meenah but she looked more intimidating and powerful in some way.

Olivia felt Oliver hold her close.

Meenah growled

"Let me go and let me cull )-(er!" She yowled

"No Meena)-(. Control yourself!" The female said as calmly as possible.

Kankri quickly approached the two and took Olivia's hand.

Kankri guided Olivia and Oliver away from Meenah and the unknown female.

Meenah was desperate to go after Olivia and scowled to the female to let her go.

The female only shook her head

"Alrig)-(t t)-(en. If you're not going to calm down, t)-(en you're coming wit)-( me" the female said and took Meenah away.

After only a couple quick seconds, Meenah and the unknown female had left the room.

The entire room was silent.

Kankri was stiff, Oliver was frowning and Olivia was trembling lightly.

Everyone all looked at each other.

Oliver could feel his sister trembling.

Looking at Kankri, Oliver was still frowning

"Kankri, who on earth was that?" He asked.

Kankri didn't speak for a minute or so

"That… Was 9ne 9f the Ancest9rs… That was Meenah's Ancest9r… She's 9ne 9f the m9st feared Ancest9rs…" He then said quietly.

Olivia felt Kankri squeeze her hand gently

"G99d news is: she's n9t g9ing t9 hurt either 9f y9u" Kankri said comfortingly

"Yet?" Olivia asked

"… I can't 6e t99 sure…" Kankri said lowly.

Oliver looked at Olivia and saw that a bit of colour had left her

"Olivia? Are you alright?" Oliver asked softly.

Olivia stiffened.

Kankri looked at Olivia and frowned

"That's c9ncerning…6ut it's natural… Many humans have this reacti9n t9 that Ancest9r…" He said truthfully.

Olivia felt all eyes on her. Not in a bad way.

It felt like it was… Concern.

Olivia felt Oliver press his hand to her forehead lightly

"Is it normal for overheating to happen during this kind of reaction?" Oliver asked Kankri, clearly concerned

"Yes… As well as passing 9ut in a c9uple 9f cases…" Kankri spoke worryingly.

Olivia, right on cue, passed out.

Oliver was holding Olivia and he picked Olivia up Bridal Style.

Kankri let Olivia's hand go  
"We need t9 get her t9 the Health centre… And fast…" Kankri said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Olivia and Oliver Meet Homestuck Part 3**_

Olivia was rushed to the Health Centre.

She was given the correct treatment.

Oliver stayed with Olivia, holding her hand and holding it securely.

Kankri was in the room as well, staying with Olivia and Oliver

"9livia sh9uld wake up s99n" Kankri nodded

"I hope so… I get so worried about Olivia when she passes out…" Oliver said worryingly.

Kankri placed a comforting hand on Oliver's shoulder

"9livia will definitely wake up. She's n9t in a life-threatening situati9n 9r c9nditi9n" he said, sounding reassuring.

Oliver nodded.

The two boys looked back at Olivia.

She fluttered her eyes open and sat up carefully.

Olivia lightly pressed the back of her hand to her forehead.

Frowning at how hot she felt, her hand fell back to her side.

Kankri felt Olivia's forehead

"9kay, y9u're incredi6ly warm and that's n9t a g99d sign. 9livia, y9u might 6e reacting t9 s9mething" he said, concerned.

Olivia looked at Kankri

"Reacting?... What to?..." She asked weakly.

Kankri removed his hand from Olivia's forehead

"That's what I d9n't kn9w" he said lowly.

Oliver looked at Olivia. He saw the gorgeous Fire Red colour pale on her irises.

Kankri sighed quietly

"I'll 6e 6ack. D9n't m9ve fr9m here" he said and left.

Oliver looked at Olivia

"Reacting? Reacting to what?" He asked.

Olivia suddenly went wide eyed

"Oliver… Kankri knows…" She said quietly.

Oliver was confused.

At first he was.

He then went wide eyed in realisation

"No! He knows!?" Oliver asked in shock

"Yes… I fear that he knows…" Olivia nodded.

Olivia has had visions about something like this.

These kinds of things.

Olivia must've been traumatised by something like this.

Oliver squeezed Olivia's hand gently

"Don't worry. We'll make sure we know what we need to know" he said softly.

Olivia nodded.

Kankri entered the room eventually and he looked at Olivia

"9livia, there is s9mthing I must ask y9u" he said carefully

"Yes?" Olivia said

"Have y9u had visi9ns 6ef9re y9u were 6r9ught here?" Kankri asked.

Olivia gave a nod.

Kankri paled a little

"Right… Well, that must've explained m9st 9f the reas9n why y9u were pale and passed 9ut… And ended up quite warm. It must've 6een s9mething fr9m a visi9n. Is that right?" He asked.

Olivia nodded again

"Yes." She said lowly.

Kankri nodded then left the room again.

Oliver grew concerned

"I have a feeling Kankri knows something else about your visions, Olivia" he said

"I think that too… He paled, that's for one and his reaction to when I said I was having these visions, that seemed like he knew something" Olivia replied with a nod.

Oliver nodded too.

He feared the worst and he wanted to brace himself.

Olivia knew Oliver was in distress

"They aren't threatening visions, Oliver. Well, most of them aren't" she said calmly.

Oliver looked at Olivia, concern was burning in his eyes.

Olivia looked away from Oliver, wishing she hadn't said anything

"Well, I'm not harmed. Am I?" Olivia asked quietly

"No… But I'm scared that one day, a vision will hurt you…" Oliver said weakly.

Olivia looked at her brother and saw him beginning to tear up.

Olivia brought her brother closer to her and hugged him

"If I ever need comfort or protection, I have you. The trolls, not yet. But soon. Maybe they'll be there for me as well as you" she said gently.

Oliver nodded and hugged his sister back.

His tears dried up eventually and he smiled

"It'll be great to have them on our side. They'd be amazing teammates to have" Oliver said carefully.

Olivia nodded in agreement.

The two pulled away from their embrace

"Things will be okay. We're in good hands" Olivia said.

Oliver nodded.

Eventually, Olivia saw Aranea enter the room

"Olivia, we have a pro8lem" she said, her voice full of concern

"What's wrong Aranea?" Olivia asked

"It's a8out your visions situation. Kankri told us a8out you having these visions and we all talked a8out this to figure it out. Turns out, the results were quite distur8ing" Aranea said lowly.

Olivia looked at Oliver, who looked back at her then back at Aranea

"Disturbing results?" Olivia asked, clearly afraid

"Yes. We found out the results to your visions situation. Kankri was very distur8ed and immediately started to concern a8out you when this was all figured out" Aranea gave a nod.

Oliver held onto Olivia's hand

"Is it, related to any supernatural things?" He asked.

Aranea gave Olivia a look of shock

"What? Oh heavens no!" She said, clearly stunned

Olivia heaved a sigh of relief

"Oh that's good…" She said

"Yes. That's the good thing. There's a 6ad thing to this though" Aranea said quietly.

Olivia and Oliver both stiffened

"Olivia, you're going to suffer something you're not going to enjoy…" Aranea lowered her head.

Olivia felt tears form in her eyes

"What am I going to suffer from?" She asked

"I 8est to let Kankri explain it all… He wanted me to come here and tell you 8oth the results" Aranea said and turned around.

She stopped at the doorway of the room and looked back at the two

"8race yourself, Olivia. 8ecause this isn't for the faint of Heart" Aranea said then left.

Oliver looked at Olivia

"I-I'm so scared…" Olivia whispered.

Oliver only held his sister in his arms

"Don't worry Olivia. I'll always be by your side" Oliver said softly.

Olivia nodded.

 _ ***That Night***_

Olivia and Oliver were given a huge Crystal Palace to live in.

100 floors high and it's luxurious.

The two have half the Palace to themselves.

Olivia was in her bedroom and alone. She felt scared.

She remembered Aranea's voice in her head:

" _ **8race yourself, Olivia. 8ecause this isn't for the faint of Heart".**_

Olivia shuddered at those words

"What does she mean, 'this isn't for the faint of Heart'?" She asked herself

"6ecause what we found out, is quite distur6ing" Kankri said from the doorway.

Olivia looked at Kankri and frowned

"It's c9ncerning us all that these visi9ns have s9mething that's just as distur6ing as having these visi9ns 9n their 9wn" Kankri said lowly.

Kankri approached Olivia and sat down on her bed beside her

"I have t9 tell y9u… If I wait f9r t99 l9ng, it'll 6e t99 late and y9u w9uld never trust us again" he said, sounding serious.

Olivia nodded, "Tell me, what's, disturbing about this?" She asked

"9livia, y9u've g9t a curse. This curse is 9ne that y9u're stuck with until y9u turn 19. Which is the 9ldest a human can get in this w9rld. Things will 6e hell during these years, 6ut there are thing we can d9 t9 make all these things 6etter. 6y using the c9rrect meth9ds. Y9u can get extremely vivid dreams 9r nightmares where when y9u're actually asleep 6ut in these dreams and nightmares, y9u're actually awake and in these dreams and nightmares. Y9u meet very unusual and unsettling creatures, m9nsters, figures and pe9ple. As well as getting the visi9ns, y9u'll als9 suffer fr9m many things. 6ut mainly fatigue and trauma. The things we f9und 9ut, were mainly the small 6ut scarily detailed details a69ut this. 9livia, even th9ugh this pr96lem 9nly g9es until y9u're 19, y9ur life c9uld 6e at risk if we d9n't start w9rking t9 figure 9ut what we can d9 t9 help y9u t9 try and calm it d9wn. This curse isn't life-threatening at first, 6ut if we leave it and d9n't d9 anything t9 try and st9p it, then this curse c9uld gr9w str9nger and eventually 6ec9me life-threatening and 96vi9usly, we can't let y9ur life leave y9u. We need y9u t9 stay alive. We need y9u t9 reach 19 in 9rder f9r y9u t9 survive entirely. 9liver needs y9u and I'm very sure y9u need him. 9livia, we're all here f9r y9u and we'll d9 all we can t9 help y9u 6ecause trust me: this missi9n isn't g9ing t9 6e easy" Kankri explained.

Olivia was paralysed

"… That's a bit, terrifying…" She said quietly.

Kankri only comforted Olivia. Until Olivia went wide eyed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Olivia and Oliver Meet Homestuck Part 4**_

"I'm stuck, with a life-threatening curse until I'm 19!?" Olivia asked, terrified

"Yes. At first, its n9t life-threatening, 6ut it can 6ec9me life-threatening if n9 acti9n is taken" Kankri nodded.

Olivia frowned, which clearly showed fear

"What action can be taken?" She asked

"We're yet t9 figure it 9ut. The curse w9n't take effect at the m9ment" Kankri gave Olivia a reassuring nod.

Olivia nodded, she began to tremble.

Fear was clearly present.

Kankri took Olivia's hand and held it

"We'll help as much as we can. Until y9u're 19, we'll d9 everything we can t9 make sure y9ur curse d9esn't 6ec9me life-threatening" he said gently.

Olivia nodded, trying to get her mind off the subject

"Als9, never f9rget, 9liver will 6e with y9u t99. He's y9ur 6r9ther and he w9uld 96vi9usly want this curse t9 leave y9u al9ne at 19. He d9esn't want y9u dead, 9livia. He l9ves y9u t99 much. I'm guessing, y9u're his 9nly family left" Kankri said comfortingly.

Olivia nodded and looked out the window, tears forming in her eyes

"That's true… Oliver is the only thing I have left too…" She said fragilely.

Kankri could tell Olivia was upset

"As l9ng as y9u and 9liver stick t9gether, y9u'll 69th 6e 9kay" he said gently.

Olivia nodded.

Oliver entered the room and approached Olivia and Kankri.

Oliver sat down beside Kankri

"T9ugh family su6ject… I had n9 idea it was a t9uchy su6ject. I am s9 s9rry" Kankri apologised

"It's alright Kankri. You obviously didn't know. Olivia is just more sensitive to the subject than I am" Oliver said carefully.

Olivia wiped her eyes lightly to stop any tears from falling

"Olivia, it's alright to cry. I know it's tough for you." Oliver said softly.

Olivia shook her head

"I don't want to cry… It makes things worse…" She said quietly.

Kankri frowned

"9livia, y9u d9n't have t9 h9ld y9ur em9ti9ns 6ack. It's alright" he said, comfortingly as possible.

Olivia looked at her brother and Kankri

"…" She was unable to speak.

She looked back out the window again

"Olivia is great at concealing her emotions so that could be what's going on" Oliver says, looking at Kankri

"I've never met any9ne t9 d9 that incredi6ly well" he says calmly, not panicking though he felt like it.

Olivia eventually smiled, blocking the bad things out

"Good things come from the bad sometimes" she said.

Kankri and Oliver both looked at Olivia in shock

"That, was a sudden change in attitudes" Oliver said.

With a Heart-warming smile, Olivia looked at Oliver and Kankri

"This can teach me to be strong. It can teach me many things that I'll need to do in order to fight off this curse and cope with it" Olivia says

"You were being specific?" Oliver asked.

Olivia nodded.

Kankri grinned

"Y9u kn9w, y9u're right, 9livia. There will 6e things y9u can d9 t9 6ec9me str9nger during this. Y9u'll have a few years t9 6ec9me str9nger, 9livia" he says, continuing to grin.

Oliver eventually grinned

"I'm proud of you sis. I'm glad you know what you can do. I will support you through it all. No matter what" he said.

Olivia smiled

"Thanks brother. It's great that you'll help and support me through it all. I'll definitely need you when I begin to go through this" she said gently.

Oliver and Olivia exchange a hug.

Kankri continues to grin, happy for the siblings.

 _ ***Midnight***_

Olivia was in bed, lying awake. She was tired and wanted to fall asleep.

But she was a bit scared about the 'vivid dreams and nightmares' situation.

Olivia shrugged and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Unfortunately, Olivia had no idea that her curse was beginning to work right away…

And she was now in a vivid dream.

 _ ***Vivid Dream 1***_

 _ **Olivia awoke on the floor of this unknown place.**_

 _ **She stood up, only in her nighty.**_

 _ **She shivered due to the cold temperature.**_

 _ **Olivia's nighty was strapless and it went down to her knees, stopping just above her knees.**_

 _ **Olivia's gorgeous thick, shiny, glossy, soft and silky ankle length hair kept her warm and her gorgeous thick, shiny, glossy, soft and silky jawline length fringe kept her right side of her face warm, she was okay for warmth at the moment.**_

 _ **Olivia looked around**_

" _ **Where am I?" She asked herself**_

" _ **Y9u're in a vivid dream, 9livia." A male voice said.**_

 _ **Olivia looked around**_

" _ **Who said that?" She asked**_

" _ **L99k ahead 9f y9u" the male voice said again.**_

 _ **Olivia looked ahead of her and saw a male figure walk towards her in a non-threatening manner from the misty fog.**_

 _ **He was wearing a smile and he looked a little bit like Kankri in some ways**_

" _ **I'm g9ing t9 guess that y9u've met Kankri and seen Karkat" the male said.**_

 _ **Olivia only nodded**_

" _ **Well, I'm their Ancest9r. Y9u w9uldn't have seen me anywhere" the male said, his voice smooth.**_

 _ **Olivia shook her head**_

" _ **My name is Signless. I'm 9ne 9f the 12 Ancest9rs" Signless introduced himself**_

" _ **Nice to meet you Signless" Olivia smiled**_

" _ **Nice t9 meet y9u t99, 9livia" Signless returned a gentle smile.**_

 _ **Olivia felt a breeze pass her and it made her shiver more**_

" _ **Are y9u c9ld?" Signless asked**_

" _ **Freezing…" Olivia replied**_

" _ **Here, c9me with me. I kn9w a place where there's n9t much breeze" Signless said.**_

 _ **He held his hand out for Olivia to take.**_

 _ **Olivia took Signless' hand and the two walked off hand in hand.**_

 _ **The breeze eventually began to stop and Olivia began to feel less and less freezing.**_

 _ **Signless and Olivia eventually stopped at garden and fields.**_

 _ **Olivia at it in surprise**_

" _ **Wow… This is too real for a dream…" She said, surprised**_

" _ **That's what vivid dreams are like. They seem t99 real" Signless said as he looked at Olivia.**_

 _ **Olivia felt Signless give her hand a gentle and comforting squeeze**_

" _ **Things h9pefully will stay as 6eautiful as this" Signless said**_

" _ **You don't know that?" Olivia asked**_

" _ **N9 sadly. 6ut I guess, there's a g99d chance y9u might see me again. 9r y9u might meet s9me9ne else wh9's kind and caring" Signless said**_

" _ **I'm, confused now" Olivia said.**_

 _ **Signless looked at Olivia**_

" _ **It w9n't 6e just me y9u'll see in y9ur vivid dreams. Y9u'll see that we Ancest9rs will meet y9u eventually in y9ur vivid dreams. The nightmares, well, y9u'll eventually figure that 9ut 9nce y9u've 6een in 9ne" he said.**_

 _ **Olivia nodded.**_

 _ **She understood now what Signless was trying to say**_

" _ **Okay. I understand now" Olivia said gently.**_

 _ **Signless smiled**_

" _ **It's quite simple really" he says**_

" _ **I hope so. This is only my first vivid dream" Olivia nodded**_

" _ **Y9u will eventually get h9w it all w9rks" Signless nods**_

" _ **I'm sure I will" Olivia says gently.**_

 _ **Signless suddenly realises something**_

" _ **G99dness… Y9u must sleep well… It's nearly sunrise" he says calmly**_

" _ **Oh God, really?" Olivia asked**_

" _ **Yes. When y9u wake up, this all disappears. 6ut y9u will remem6er y9ur vivid dreams and nightmares. It's m9stly the dreams y9u are t9 c9ntinuing remem6ering. Never w9rry 9livia. This w9n't 6e the last time y9u see me" Signless smiled.**_

 _ **Olivia nodded.**_

 _ **Signless let Olivia's hand go but hugged her**_

" _ **Y9u're g9ing t9 wake up very s99n… We must part f9r n9w" he said.**_

 _ **Olivia hugged Signless back.**_

 _ **The two stayed like that for a little while.**_

 _ **They pulled away from their embrace**_

" _ **See y9u s99n, 9livia and remem6er, this w9n't 6e the last time y9u see me" Signless smiled and he ran off into the misty fog and disappeared.**_

 _ **Olivia laid down on the smooth ground and her eyes closed.**_

 _ ***Vivid Dream 1 end***_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Olivia and Oliver Meet Homestuck Part 5**_

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she sat up in bed.

She smiled

"That, was the best first vivid dream ever" she grinned.

Olivia got out of her bed and stretched.

She yawned and walked to her mirror.

Olivia brushed her gorgeous thick, shiny, glossy, soft and silky ankle length hair and her gorgeous thick, shiny, glossy, soft and silky jawline length fringe.

Olivia then walked to her wardrobe and got herself an outfit for the day.

Olivia stripped out of her nighty and put her outfit on.

It was a dress that had long arm sleeves that had thumb holes loosely attached to the base of the dress.

The dress was high low.

The high part was just above Olivia's knees and the low part was down at Olivia's ankles.

The dress was a gorgeous Sapphire Blue.

Olivia had put her arms in the long arm sleeves and her thumbs in the thumb holes of the sleeves

Olivia put on medium high heels that had ribbons that go up to her knees and bows to secure the ribbons in place.

Olivia did the ribbons, wrapping them around her legs in the way they're meant to and clipped the ribbons securely but not tightly with the bows.

Olivia did this for both high heels.

Olivia put a sterling silver necklace around her neck. There was a Sapphire gemstone shaped as a Heart at the front of the necklace.

Olivia also put in earrings in the same style as her necklace.

Then Olivia did her hair after brushing it. She had put it into a gorgeous and neat waterfall braid.

Olivia applied small details of make-up. Clear sugar tasting lip-gloss, eyeliner and clear mascara.

When Olivia was all done, she looked at herself in the mirror

"You look beautiful, Olivia" Oliver said softly.

Olivia turned to where the voice was.

Oliver stood leaning against the doorframe, smiling.

Olivia blushed Sapphire Blue

"Thank you Oliver" she said softly.

Olivia's eyes were a matching Sapphire Blue to her dress, high heels and the Sapphire gem she had on her necklace and earrings.

Oliver was dressed casually.

He was wearing a plain Tanzanite Blue shirt with a Tanzanite and Sapphire Blue colour mixed jacket hoodie, black jeans, white socks and his favourite Tanzanite Blue and white converses.

Oliver wore his hair how he liked it and it shined in the sunlight of the sunrays entering from the windows.

Oliver has his ears pierced so he has Tanzanite Blue gemstone studs in his ears where he got his ears pierced.

Oliver's eyes were a gorgeous matching Tanzanite Blue to his shirt.

Oliver also wore Tanzanite jewel bracelets on his right wrist and a lucky Tanzanite Blue ring on his middle finger on his left hand.

Olivia and Oliver both went outside and went for a walk

"So Olivia, how did you sleep last night?" Oliver asked

"It was great! I had my first vivid dream" Olivia says with a gentle smile.

Oliver frowns immediately

"What? I thought Kankri said that this didn't start until a bit later" he said, concerned

"No. It started from yesterday" Olivia says as she looks at Oliver

"He must've not realised" Oliver said lowly

"That must be the case" Olivia nodded.

Oliver couldn't remove the frown from his face

"What was the vivid dream like?" He asked

"It was amazing. It felt like I wasn't asleep. It just seem too real for it to be a dream. It felt like it was a reality, but of a different kind. I even met someone there" Olivia says, clearly excited

"Oh? Who was it that you met?" Oliver asked

"I met Karkat and Kankri's Ancestor" Olivia said calmly

"Who?" Oliver asked, confused

"His name was Signless" Olivia said, looking at Oliver.

Oliver gave Olivia a look of surprise

"You saw him in your vivid dream?" He asked

"Of course. He was calm, kind, caring, patient and gentle" Olivia nodded

"That's good. He cared for you while he was there in your dream, yes?" Oliver asked

"Yes of course. He cared for me" Olivia nodded again.

Oliver looked ahead of him

"Well, that's surely surprisingly" he said calmly

"It is. A bit of a shock actually" Olivia says with slight excitement

"I bet" Oliver smiled.

Olivia and Oliver bumped into Kankri and Karkat

"Hell9 y9u tw9" Kankri smiled

"Hello" Oliver returned a smile

"H9w did y9u tw9 sleep last night?" Kankri asked

"I slept well thank you" Oliver replied.

Kankri looked at Olivia

"What a69ut y9u, 9livia?" He asked Olivia.

Olivia looked at Oliver before looking back at Kankri

"I had my first vivid dream" she said.

Karkat and Kankri went wide eyed

"What!?" They both said at the same time

"Olivia had her first vivid dream" Oliver repeated calmly.

Kankri looked at Olivia, panic clearly plastered on his face

"That can 9nly mean that y9ur curse has already started!" He exclaimed

"Yes… It started yesterday" Olivia nodded.

Karkat frowned

"OKAY, THAT'S DEFINITELY NOT GOOD" he said lowly

"No… But, I did meet someone in my vivid dream" Olivia says gently

"Wh9?" Kankri asked

"Alright. Both of you, I want you both to stay calm when I say who it was that I met because trust me, this could be shocking to you both" Olivia said calmly.

Both Karkat and Kankri nodded

"Alright… Guys, I met your Ancestor during my vivid dream" Olivia said.

Both Karkat and Kankri went wide eyed

"YOU MET OUR ANCESTOR IN YOUR VIVID DREAM!?" Karkat asked in shock.

Olivia nodded

"I didn't think I'd meet anyone in that vivid dream in the first place" she said honestly.

Kankri began to think

"C9ming t9 think a69ut it. 9h! That's, s9mething I f9rg9t t9 menti9n. Wh99ps" he said quietly

"What's up Kankri?" Oliver asked.

Kankri looked at Oliver and Olivia

"I f9rg9t t9 menti9n 9livia, that during y9ur vivid dreams and nightmares, y9u'll meet the Ancest9rs there and get t9 kn9w them 6etter during th9se times. The girls y9u'll see during y9ur vivid nightmares and the 69ys y9u'll see during y9ur vivid dreams" he said.

Olivia frowned

"I'll see the girls during my vivid nightmares?" She asked

"Yes" Kankri nodded.

Olivia felt herself grow terribly tense

"How bad are these vivid nightmares?" She asked

"Depends" Kankri said lowly.

Olivia looked at Oliver then back at Kankri

"I'll end up waking up from them, won't I?" She asked Kankri.

Kankri gave a nod

"M9st 9f the time, yes" he said carefully.

Olivia felt her Heart thump in her chest.

She felt nervous

"9livia, y9u're m9st likely g9ing t9 have y9ur first vivid nightmare s9metime s99n… It w9n't 6e l9ng 6ef9re it c9mes and happens during y9ur sleep" Kankri said, sounding nervous for Olivia.

Olivia immediately let her eyes wonder away to see scenery

"WE KNOW IT'S SCARY FOR YOU OLIVIA, BUT I'M SURE YOU'LL GET USED TO IT ALL" Karkat said softly.

Olivia nodded and looked at Karkat

"I hope so… I've never had any vivid dreams or nightmares or even been in any… So this is all new to me…" She says as calmly as possible.

Kankri approached Olivia and gently felt her forehead.

He raised an eyebrow

"Y9u're at a n9rmal temperature. Things d9n't seem t99 6ad at the m9ment I'm guessing" Kankri said gently

"Things aren't too bad, you're right" Olivia nodded

"9kay. That's g99d t9 hear" Kankri nodded and removed his hand from Olivia's forehead.

Olivia thought back to her vivid dream. She looked at the sky for a couple minutes.

Oliver looked at Olivia

"Something on your mind sister?" He asked Olivia.

Olivia looked down at Oliver

"Well, I was just thinking about my vivid dream. That's all. It's hard to believe that I'll be facing these kinds of things" she replied.

Oliver raised an eyebrow at Olivia

"Don't tell me you're excited for these vivid dreams" he said, smiling now

"I can't help it!" Olivia giggled.

This caused Oliver, Karkat and Kankri to all smile

"IT'S GOOD TO BE LOOKING FORWARD TO THE VIVID DREAMS, OLIVIA. KEEPS YOUR MIND ON THEM" Karkat said matter-of-factly.

Olivia gave a nod, looking at the boys now.

Instantly, Olivia thought she heard a voice calling her name.

She looked around and saw no one.

Olivia frowned

"It's my imagination… It has to be…" She said aloud.

Kankri looked at Olivia, confused

"What's wr9ng 9livia?" He asked

"I thought I heard someone call my name…" Olivia replied, beginning to get spooked

"I didn't hear anything. S9rry" Kankri said apologetic

"I didn't hear anything either" Oliver said softly

"NIETHER" Karkat said with a light shake of his head.

Olivia looked at where she thought she heard the voice and walked to it.

Oliver wanted to go after Olivia but Kankri grabbed his hand and stopped him

"Leave her. Trust me" he said lowly.

Oliver watched Olivia walk away.

There was a dreaded silence.

Until… Olivia let out a cry that sounded like she was shocked.


End file.
